


I'm Real

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Clary comes to realize who she really is.





	I'm Real

It started with Simon. The smiles she had to force when they were together, the times she had to stop from flinching when he touched her. She loved him, so why did she feel like this?

 

It began with Jace, and the ceiling stared at as he was on top of her, inside her. It began with the fake moaning she forced passed her lips. It began when she looked in his eyes and didn’t see what she should have, didn’t see a man she loved, but only cared about.It began when she looked at him and didn’t feel lust, didn’t feel want coursing through her body.

 

It ended when she looked at Izzy, really looked. It ended when she noticed her curves and her lips. It ended when she felt warmth course through her at her touches, at watching how she moved. It ended when she felt the pure want spread through her body, a feeling like she’d never had before. It ended when she kissed her, soft lips and tongue.

 

It ended when she looked at herself in then mirror, eyes locked on her reflection. It ended when the word stuck on her tongue. It ended when she forced it past her lips. Lesbian, lesbian, lesbian. It ended when she smiled, a weight off her shoulders, a freedom in her heart. It ended when she knew who he was, and didn’t have to pretend any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
